Somewhere
by rachelberryxoxo
Summary: Rachel left after her senior graduation. Nobody knew why. Seven years later, she gets a knock on her door which surprises her. Will she let that person in into her life again or will she just push them away? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Mistakes are mine. This is my new story. If you haven't read She Will Be Loved, I would love for you to check that one out. Until then, I hope you enjoy reading this~**

* * *

Rachel Berry looked at the view of window of her penthouse in Manhattan. Caroline was finally asleep so she went there. She liked to read books there and look at the mesmerizing view. Manhattan seemed to calm her. But most of all, she spent her time thinking about Noah Puckerman.

It has been seven years since she last the face of the man she loves. She left after graduation, leaving with nothing but a letter. She couldn't tell him that she was pregnant with his child. She didn't want to ruin his life, especially when he finally figured out what he wanted to do. Though, she hadn't told him that she's in love with him and that was one of her biggest regrets.

The things she wrote on the letter lingered in her mind. She's still in love with him. There wasn't a day that the thought of him wasn't constantly running through her mind. She wondered if he thinks about her too. Maybe he's back to being his old self. Back to being Puck. He was Noah for a while, and she loved that side of him. He was so caring and loving that she couldn't let him go. She pondered if he only sings Sweet Caroline for her. Ever since he sung it for her in Glee Club, it became _their_ song.

She was about to cry when she heard a loud knock on her door. _That's odd, maybe it's Santana, but she's out with Brittany today. _She wiped the tears on her face before opening the door. She gasped at who she saw.

"Noah?" she muttered, her brain, unable to function.

"Hey, Rach," he said casually.

Rachel couldn't open her mouth. It was like her throat suddenly became dry. Her voice was nowhere to be found. She gazed at him and analyzed his face. His mohawk was now gone and he seemed so mature. Then she looked at his eyes. That's what she missed most about him, and every time she looks at Caroline's eyes, she misses him more. When she finally found her voice, she cleared her throat and asked him, "Noah, wh-what are doing here?"

"I came here to get you back," was all he said.

"I think we should talk first. It's been, what, seven years?" she babbled. "Would you like to come in?" Then she heard it. A scream coming from Caroline's bedroom.

Before he could answer her, she already bolted back to the penthouse, saying "Noah, you can come inside and sit on the couch for a while. This won't take long."

_Did she already have a child? A husband?_ These questions ran through Puck's mind and he couldn't wait to hear her answers.

* * *

Rachel went to Caroline's bedroom only to find her precious daughter, crying. "Princess, did you have a bad dream again?"

Caroline nodded. "Tell me all about it."

"You left me, and when I woke up, I couldn't find you. I was so scared, that I screamed. I'm so sorry, Mommy. I know that wasn't the right thing to do," she said softly.

"I would never abandon you, Caroline. You are a very important part of life. You're the greatest gift I have ever received, and I couldn't afford to lose you," she said, blinking back the tears that were about to fall. _Caroline does not need to see her in a state like this. She has to be strong for her, for them._

"Really?" Caroline said, her eyes gleaming with delight.

"Yeah," she answered, kissing Caroline on the forehead and engulfing her with a hug.

"Mommy, I have to tell you something. The kids at school are calling me a freak because I don't have a daddy, and they're saying that he left because he doesn't love me." Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Honey, that's not true! You have me and my dads. We love you very much," she half-yelled, leaving Noah's part. Caroline did not need to know about him yet.

"Mommy, who is my daddy? I want to meet him! You never talk about him and I'm just really curious. Please, Mommy?" she uttered, doing that puppy dog eyes that are so impossible to resist.

"Okay, I'll tell you who your father is. But I won't be telling you all about him. You might fall in love with him and just forget about me," Rachel joked, pouting slightly. "I only have one condition, please be in your best behavior today. We have a visitor." Caroline only nodded.

"Are you thirsty?" Rachel asked and Caroline nodded. "Okay, let's go to the kitchen. I'll race you downstairs!"

The two was panting when they got to the kitchen. Rachel won their little race just like she always did before with Noah. It wasn't long before Caroline noticed the man that was sitting on the couch. "Mom who is he?"

_He's your father._

Rachel bit her lip. "He's one of my friends from high school," she said, glancing at Puck.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Omg, you guys!I didn't know I'd get so much response for this fanfic. Well, thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! It really means so much to me and it makes me want to update more. Anyway, here's chapter 2. :)

* * *

When Puck was waiting for Rachel to return, he couldn't help but look at the framed pictures on the table. One of which was a Rachel and a little girl in the swing at the park. He's so curious about who that girl is and if she really is Rachel's child. _Who's the father though? Rachel's not the kind of girl who'd agree to a one night stand._ He sighed, and waited.

He heard footsteps and giggles and some shouts coming from the stairs, so he looked over and saw Rachel and the kid he saw on the pictures. They were laughing and they looked really happy while walking into the kitchen. _She's so good with children. Why did I let her go just like that?_

Rachel thought she saw Noah looking at them. _Well, it's time to face the music now. _"Caroline, will you please go to your room for a while?" She kissed her on the forehead and

She walked towards the couch and said, "Noah, I haven't been completely honest with you. There's something I didn't tell you in that letter."

Puck readied himself for the worst, and then Rachel continued.

She was on the verge of crying but urged herself to continue. "I-I was pregnant when I left, Noah. That was one of the reasons why I left too early. I was so scared that I thought if I hadn't left sooner, I'd be stuck in Lima forever and the mere thought of that made me terrified."

Puck was stunned at what he just heard. So he was right after all, she did have a child, but who's the father? He scooted closer to her took her in his arms, letting her cry on his t-shirt clad chest. "It's okay, Rachel. Who's the father?" he asked curiously.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rachel's cries turned into quiet sobs then finally, she calmed down. "Do you remember San's party a week before graduation?" He just nodded. "Well, we went to the party and got drunk. We had sex in one of the guest rooms. A few days later, I wasn't sure if I hadn't gotten my period yet and when I found out that I was late, I had Santana buy me one of those pregnancy tests. The result was positive and I kept remembering what happened that day. So, I figured that if we weren't sober enough to keep our hands off of each other, we weren't sober enough to use protection. I cried so much that day because I was so frightened of what will happen in the future. My dads and Santana helped me through all of it, but there was one thing missing though. A father for Caroline—" she then got interrupted by Puck.

"You named our daughter Caroline?" he asked, tearing up a bit.

Rachel nodded, then said in reply, "Yeah. I wanted her to have a piece of you without making it obvious."

"Do you talk to her about me?" he asked.

"No, not yet. There's something inside me that tells me to forget about you, about our relationship before, but I can't let go. I used to think that one day, you'll find me and we'd live together. All of us. And now that you're here, I feel like these things might come true," she said, whispering the last part.

"I do want that with you and Caroline. I was just waiting for me to have the courage to find you. I called your dads but they wouldn't tell me where you were. Then I called Santana¾can you believe she's in New York?"

"She's actually living downstairs. We became closer because of the pregnancy. She attended NYU while I attended NYADA. She was living here with me until Caroline was about 5. She is Caroline's favorite aunt, to be honest." she and casually, and Puck laughed.

"Rachel, can we start over?" he asked seriously, and Rachel looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she stammered.

"I'll take you out on dates. I'll woo you 'til you fall madly in love with me again," he said, grinning.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about this, Noah? I don't want you come into my life and then leave. It's going to confuse Caroline. What if she gets too attached to you?" Rachel rambled.

"Rachel, I'm a hundred percent sure about this. I want you and Caroline. I want us to be a family," he said.

"Um, do you want to meet her?" she asked.

"Rachel, you're really asking me that? Of course, I want to meet my daughter¾_our _daughter," he emphasized on the last part.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to meet her," she said. "Just a warning though, I told her you were my friend, nothing else."

Puck nodded and they headed to Caroline's room upstairs.

* * *

Read & Review! Reviews are love! :)


End file.
